


The Boy and The Fawn

by LesMisgayrables



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Open Ending, maybe? - Freeform, you tell me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesMisgayrables/pseuds/LesMisgayrables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy, with the fawn, walked, and in his wake, the dirt turned fluffier and the grass taller, and his aura created life. As the boy walked deeper and deeper into the forest, the fawn followed; ever his loyal friend, his faithful companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy and The Fawn

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble inspired by a random word generator. The words were Fawn, Magic and Walk.

It was a very warm day in the middle of the forest. The rays of light shone through the spaces between leaves and branches, creating a warm tapestry of soft yellows, limes and vivid greens. The air smelled of fertile soil and wet plants, and cleanliness and freshness. Birds chirping could be heard in the distance, lost whistles without a source in the painting of green, and to the left, rhythmical walking; a pair of feet crushing fallen leaves to the dirt, the ground taking the weight of a body and then relaxing again after it’s gone; the earth tensing and stretching in time with the steps heavier and louder than those of the several creatures walking close by: short stomps in rapid succession – the hopping of a rabbit; soft, almost silent graceful moves, like those of a young deer; branches shaking, leaves being tossed about – possibly a squirrel, making its way on its own special way.

Into the picture comes the source of the sounds: a young boy of ten, dressed in a brown knee-long robe and a dark green traveling cloak; his hair an almost-ginger tuft of brown curls, shining in the subtle warm light. He is barefoot and carries nothing with him, so his pace is light and easy. He appeared to be humming very softly to himself, once every so often looking behind his back and extending his arm to the young fawn, which happily nuzzled his snout to the palm every time.

The boy walked and walked, and in his wake, the dirt turned fluffier and the grass taller, and little rodents and wolves and insects followed for a while, but eventually drifted away and back home, all except for the fawn. The air grew warmer and light seemed to cling to him, and he seemed to glow with a light of his own, and his aura created life.

The boy walked and walked and the birds noticed; they turned to him and chanted about how he smelled of coffee and chlorophyll, and the boy would just look at them and smile, creating two small hollows in his cheeks and accentuating his freckles, and the fawn would make a noise in the back of its throat and urge the boy forward. “Patience, my friend. We will get there,” he always replied, and the fawn would always huff, but as the boy walked to him and placed his small hands on the sides of its jaw, under the big black eyes, everything seemed to melt and he felt like he had just eaten a fresh patch of dewy, vibrant green grass and drank a fair amount of crystal spring water, and he was calm again.

The boy walked and walked, and as his feet carried him deeper and deeper into the forest, the fawn followed; ever his loyal friend, his faithful companion.

So the boy of the forest and his faithful fawn walked and walked…


End file.
